


Driven Beyond

by Nrandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Severus Snape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Tags Are Fun, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: After the destruction of Voldemort, Harry is left in the shadow of his brother.  Neglected and with no where else to turn, Harry turns to books for a way to escape the reality he lives in.  Even after Harry is given a chance to escape from the neglect, Harry stills struggles.  Harry's world is not as he once thought, and he must learn, train, and adapt in order to save himself, and the world he knows, from destruction.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking an interest in reading my work, I hope you enjoy what I have so far.  
> I'm hoping to make this cover all 7 seven years in addition to his childhood, but we will see how far I get. I plan on trying to update this weekly, but that does depend on my schedule (I'm a rather busy college student). Normally the chapters will be quite a bit longer, but I figured this was a good enough length for a prologue. I'm open to concrit and would love comments, especially as this is my first multi-chaptered fic that is not crack. I'm not sure what my pairings will be yet, in the vague future when Harry is old enough to ship with people, but I am open to suggestions. I plan on making Harry bi, so either gender works, but I refuse to write Harry with Ginny.  
> Enjoy!

The Halloween night is darker than usual when a lone figure approaches the gates to a cottage.  The cottage is homely looking, windows alight, to any who can see it, but that number contains only a rare few.  The lone figure is one of them, and with a confident stride he enters the gates and approaches the cottage door.  Inside a young woman is making tea.  She is a muggle woman from a nearby village, and considered safe enough by Lily and James, the owner of the cottage, to babysit their sons due to her lack of ties to the magical world.   Lily and James are taking a night off, their first in a long while, to go to a Halloween party with their friends.  She is irrelevant to Voldemort, and he quickly strikes her down with a soft murmur of _“Avada Kedavra”._  He has more important things to do here than bother with a worthless _muggle_ , and so he moves on.  Voldemort walks slowly, assuredly, savoring the victory of his defeat of the one thing that could possibly harm him, even before he kills the child.  After all, what could a mere infant do to stop him when not even Dumbledore can claim that right?

Entering the room, Voldemort stares at the peacefully sleeping children.  All that stands between him and total domination, and everlasting life, is one of these two fragile _children!_  As Voldemort watches, one of the boys opens his green eyes sleepily and stares back.  Voldemort sees a surprising amount of intelligence in those eyes, and most chillingly, no fear.  No one has looked at Voldemort without fear since he was Tom, and even then many people feared him.  “What makes you so special,” Voldemort croons, tracing the child’s features with his wand, “That people think _you_ can defeat _me_ ?” Voldemort pauses, placing his wand at the child’s temple.  “I guess we will never know. _Avada Kedavra_ ” Voldemort says, and the world explodes in green.

Voldemort is thrown back from the crib, screaming in agony as his tattered soul is torn from his body, burning alive until there is little more than ashes and a singed cloak left.  Harry sits in the crib watching, eyes glowing the green of the killing curse thrown at him merely seconds before, as the roof falls apart.  The pieces seem to be falling in slow motion to Harry, and a golden dome of protection appears around him and shields him from the falling debris.  Harry’s brother, Evan, lying next to Harry in the crib, wakes up at all the commotion and begins to wail.  The magic surrounding the twins begins to fade and flicker as Harry exhausts his magical core, and a piece of rubble manages to get through and slice open Evan’s forehead, leaving a jagged wound.  Soon Harry exhausts himself, passing out next to a bawling Evan in a room full of rubble, pieces of what is left of Harry’s happy life.  This is where Lily and James find them—Evan bleeding and crying while Harry appears to be sleeping peacefully by his side.

No one sees the scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on Harry’s temple, hidden beneath his hair, nor the eyes that are still faintly glowing green with magical residue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm surprised by the interest in this so far, thank you so much for reading! This isn't quite as long as I'd hoped for this chapter, and I've started the next part already, but I wanted to get something up this week. Papers for class have kind of been taking up the rest of my life...  
> Anyway, I hope you like this so far!

After that night, everything changes for Harry.  It doesn’t change all at once, or even rapidly, but eventually the little things start to build up.  James and Lily begin to spend more time with Evan, not because they like him more, but because they are proud of him and worry about his future.  They wanted to make sure he has the best childhood he can, because they fear it won’t last as long as they want.  They know that if Evan is to survive and to defeat Voldemort, he will need all the training he can get, and that means starting early.  

So maybe James is more likely to tell stories of the marauders to Evan, but it’s not like he is ignoring Harry. Harry can hear these stories while Evan is training, because Harry has the chance to have a longer childhood.  And maybe Lily is more likely to tickle Evan, and to play peek-a-boo, and to cuddle with him at night, but she’s not  _ trying _ to favor Evan over Harry.  Evan just needs her more right now, before he has to learn about the world and grow up.  And if Lily and James show Evan off when they go out in public, who can blame them? Evan is a hero, their  _ savior _ .  If other people want to meet him, why not share the joy? Anyways, it’s best to get Evan used to his fame now when he is young so he isn’t overwhelmed with it when he is older.

But these things begin to add up.  On their second birthday, when the twins are given brooms by Sirius, James is so excited to teach Evan, his _ son _ who he is so  _ proud _ of, that he forgets that Harry might like to learn too.  Harry watches from the window, wondering why he wasn’t invited.  Lily begins to teach Evan his letters and numbers, joyous whenever he catches on, and forgets that Harry needs to learn them too.  Harry more often than not sits in the corner of the room for the classes anyways, eager to learn, and catches on quickly.  Harry falls in love with books, with reading, and starts to spend most of his time in the library, curled up in an armchair with a book.  Eventually Lily remembers that Harry needs to learn too, but she finds him reading already and figures he doesn’t need any help by then.  He can’t read everything, but there are more than enough children’s books for him to enjoy.  They don’t forget him, necessarily, but Harry becomes more of an afterthought.  

When Harry first does accidental magic, he rushes to tell his mommy, so excited, thinking she will be so proud of him.  But it’s in the middle of Evan’s lessons, and Lily is distracted, so when Harry runs around the corner saying “Mommy, Mommy, I did MAGIC!”, all Lily does is pat Harry on the head and say “That’s nice, Honey, now why don’t you go play with your toys. I’m teaching Evan right now.”  

Harry has been ignored before in favor of Evan, but this time it hits him hard. The first time you do accidental magic is supposed to be a huge, celebrated moment in a child’s life, but his parents don’t even notice.  “Maybe,” Harry thinks, “I’m better off this way.  I can do what I want when I want to, and that way I don’t have to bother them.” Harry can’t help but wonder why he is a bother anyways, aren’t parents supposed to love their children?

Soon, Lily and James will take Evan out for ice cream in Diagon Alley and leave Harry behind.  “Harry’s busy reading, I wouldn’t want to interrupt him from his book” James says to Lily in explanation the first time.  “Anyways, if he needs anything, he can always ask the house elves.” 

Despite slowly accepting that he will always be second-best, every once in awhile, Harry will gather up his courage to ask his parents for something.  Sometimes it’s a book in a series that they are missing in the library.  Sometimes it’s a toy or game he saw Evan playing with or read about—Harry learned after Evan’s first few screaming fits not to touch Evan’s toys.  But most often, Harry asks to spend time with his parents, reading, playing games, going flying, anything that would get them to look at  _ him _ and spend time with  _ him _ instead of Evan, even if it’s only for a little while. 

At first Lily and James are happy to oblige Harry.  After all, he’s been so good and understanding of how they need to put Evan first right now, and when Evan starts training maybe then they can spend more time with Harry.  But soon, it becomes an annoyance. “Can’t you see, Harry, I’m busy with Evan right now?” James says one afternoon when Harry asks if James will take him flying.  “Why don’t you go read a book, you seem to like to do that.”  They stop doing things with him, and Harry stops asking.  

For some reason, perhaps because it was the only time they interact with Harry, James and Lily begin to remember their younger son by all the questions he asks, everything he wants them to do when they are _ busy.  _  Despite the fact that they always drop everything when Evan wants to do something.  He needs them more, Evan will have to train soon, and then he won’t be able to play as much.   _ Harry _ becomes an annoyance. 

Lily and James begin to treat Harry worse.  They don’t abuse him, they would never dare, but they neglect him and treat him as a second class citizen in his own house.  Harry begins to avoid the rest of his family, fearing that he will be told to “be more like his brother” or to “stop moping around doing nothing, go do something.”  Sometimes the silence is worse though, when no one bothers to look in Harry’s direction or to even acknowledge that he exists.

Evan began to learn from his parents.  They never payed attention to Harry, and the few times they did it was always to tell him off.  Evan had grown up spoiled, always pampered by his parents, so it was no surprise when he began to demand anything he saw Harry with, even if he didn’t actually  _ want _ it.  It was the principle of the thing.  And what Evan wanted, Evan got. 

Soon, Evan (and Harry) are 5, old enough to begin basic magical training.  Lily had found an expert in Magical Early Childhood Education abroad, in France—England generally preferred to homeschool it’s children when they were younger if they got any primary education at all.  Even busy Pureblood parents knew the value of taking the time with their child to impart their values upon them early, so there were few private tutors in England.  

Lily thought this was a wonderful opportunity for Evan, and contacted the expert immediately, in her haste forgetting Harry might want to learn magic early too.  In fact, if Lily  _ had _ bothered to remember Harry, she probably wouldn’t have signed him up anyways.  He could learn at Hogwarts, with the other kids his age.  Maybe she or James would teach him the basics the year before that.  If they had time.  Raising Evan, their little celebrity, their little savior, was a full time job.  

So, as Lily, James, and Evan left to learn in France, Harry was left behind in the care of the house elves.  While house elves are great for a large number of things, they are no replacement for a parent to a human child.  House elves have their own methods of raising their children, and while compatible in short term or when the master or mistress of the house is around to give specific orders, those methods are not the best way to raise a human child.  Humans grow differently, have different magic, and need different things.  They just aren’t compatible.  

Dumbledore, in all his wisdom, has been very encouraging of Lily and James’ favoring of Evan.  Not because Harry doesn’t deserve the love of his parents, but because Evan is the  _ Chosen One.   _ He is prophesied to save the world, of course he needs all the love, support, and training he can get.  

However, when Lily and James go to France with Evan, something reminds Dumbledore of Harry.

Perhaps it’s because of leftover guilt, guilt from the way he treated Aberforth and Ariana, his poor, sweet sister, who died too young, because of  _ him… _ Well, perhaps that’s why Dumbledore knows Harry shouldn’t be left alone in the house, with nothing more than house elves for company.  It’s not quite the same situation, but Dumbledore just can’t fail another child as completely as he failed Araina.  

That is what sees him calling Severus Snape, one of the most trusted members of his staff and the only one he can possibly manipulate and guilt trip into caring for this child (safely, by any means) into his office.  


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I might have forgotten about this story a little bit...  
> However, I should be back, at least for a while! I have the next part started already, so hopefully that will speed the next segment along. Thank you for all the people who have continued to read, comment, and leave kudos. You are amazing!

Severus doesn’t know what to expect when he walks into Dumbledore’s office. It is the beginning of Summer Break, and Severus is packing up and preparing to go back to his family home, Spinner’s End, where he can brew potions in peace without the interruption of the dunderheads and blithering idiots that his students are. He is even considering renovating Prince Manor, which had recently fallen into his hands with the death of his grandmother, Severus’s last living relation. Severus had never met the woman, at his mother’s request, but apparently he was a better option than letting the family money be split up between tributary houses.

Severus is surprised at the call, but there was no way he would have ever seen what Dumbledore tells him next coming.

“Severus, my boy, sit down. I have a job for you,” Dumbledore says, a twinkle in his eye. He asks the obligatory “Would you like a lemon drop?” but as expected, this is met with only a scowl.

Severus sits down warily, pausing only for a moment to glare at Dumbledore for the term of endearment.

“What could you possibly need me to do?” Severus asks, scowling. “Term is over and the brats have gone home for the summer. I’ve already packed away my classroom.”

“This is more of a...personal favour,” Dumbledore says, eyes bright and mischievous. In that instant, Severus feels a sense of foreboding. Personal favours for Dumbledore are never good for him, and normally require Severus to do something he would never in his right mind do otherwise. “As you may know, the Potters left for France this morning so that Evan could get the proper training he needs before coming to Hogwarts. I need you to watch their younger son, Harry, until they return.”

Dumbledore sees Severus bristle at the thought of having to take care of not only a child during his time off, but the son of his childhood nemesis. Making a motion with his hand to stop Severus before he could say anything about what a terrible idea this was, Dumbledore smirked inwardly. As much as the other man hated it, Dumbledore was not in so many positions of power for nothing. He was a master manipulator, and knew just which buttons to push to get someone comply to what he wanted.

“I know you hate James, but Harry is Lily’s son too.” At this, Severus relaxes a little. Not enough that Dumbledore would notice, but if this is how Dumbledore is going to go about convincing him Severus had no worries. He may have loved Lily once, but Severus has seen what she has become since that fateful Halloween night. He still mourns the loss of his best friend, but she no longer exists. Nor is Lily the woman he fell in love with.

Severus continues to feign interest, however, because if Dumbledore knows he can’t hold Lily over his head anymore he will just attempt to find more blackmail information. Severus has no intentions of allowing himself to fall further into Dumbledore’s traps then he already is.

“Severus, you know that you still owe James a life debt as well,” Dumbledore continues. This is something Severus knows very well, as James seems to enjoy making subtle references to it whenever they have a conversation together. At least when he was younger he seemed to understand that his friends were somewhat at fault for putting Severus in danger in the first place, but as James has aged his arrogance has only grown. “Perhaps if you take the time to care for this child, you may be able to repay it.”

Severus knows this is a lie. Life debts are a powerful form of magic, the payment must be more powerful than simple childcare in order to fulfill it. However, Severus also suspected that magic may have been on his side that day long ago when James rescued him. Not many knew, but occlumens were supposed to be able to feel the thread of magic formed by a life debt, and there was none to speak of there. However, the talk of James sparked an idea in Severus’s head: What would James think when he discovered who was caring for his child? Now, the horror James would feel is not enough to convince Severus that caring for Harry was a good idea, but it would keep Dumbledore happy and off his back while allowing Severus to influence this child. Not altogether a terrible idea, for it at least deserved some consideration.

“I see your point,” Severus verbally concedes, “but I still do not see why I should give up my time and resources to care for a child who could just as easily be sent to someone else. Molly Weasley, or perhaps even Poppy, for example.”

“Molly has many children of her own to care for, she doesn’t need another child underfoot. And you know that Poppy has made plans to travel this summer, It would not be right for me to make her cancel them.” Dumbledore’s eyes gleam for a second, and in that moment, Severus knows he is doomed. “Severus, at the very least, do this for me. You came to me, years ago, and I took you in despite all the things you have done. Now you’re like a son to me. Please, just watch the child.”

And at that, eyes glinting with anger, Severus stands. He gives a stiff but resigned nod before leaving the headmaster’s office forcefully with his robe flaring out dramatically behind him.

“How dare the headmaster make me do this,” Severus thinks. He knows that he is indebted to the headmaster, but the man keeps using the same things against Severus in a repetitive cycle, and Severus became tired of it long ago. If he had had any other choice on that night...but alas, it was the only possible option to keep her safe. As if that had mattered any in the end.

Severus is a Slytherin. He knows manipulation when he sees it, and Dumbledore is without a doubt one of the most manipulative Severus knows. But to use such blackmail, for that is how Severus has begun to see it, for a task like this against Severus of all people, Dumbledore must know it isn’t going to end well.

Severus returns to his chambers and quickly finishes packing. He must return to Spinner’s End sooner than he planned if he is to be able to prepare for the arrival of the child and to complete all the things he can before being burdened by a spoiled brat for the rest of his summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I don't have the energy to type up the rest of what I have written right now. Hopefully I will have that up within the next couple weeks, but finals are approaching, so we'll see. Next chapter, Harry and Severus finally meet!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well, I've officially added the tag "Slow To Update" to this work. Sorry for taking so long again! I'm just accepting that I'm really terrible at remembering to write things.  
>  Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Severus and Harry finally meet, and it's the longest chapter yet! Thank you for all of the lovely comments, they brighten my day :)

Severus steps out of the fireplace at Potter Manor and looks around, expecting to see chaos. After all, it is a _Potter Child_ who is _home alone,_ excluding the house elves. He is pleasantly surprised, however, by not only how neat and organised the house is, but also by how _quiet_ it is. If it was James left home alone at this age, Severus has no doubts that there would be yelling and explosions. Yet if you look at the house in it’s current state Severus doubts anyone could tell that there is anyone in the house at all at the moment.

Severus continues to look around for a moment, eventually spotting a small head peeking up over the edge of the railing by the staircase. The boy looks a lot like his father with his messy black hair, but the vibrant, intelligent green eyes catch Severus’s attention. They hold such curiosity, something Severus hasn’t seen much of in some time, despite being a professor at a school of magic. Severus is intrigued. Perhaps the summer will not be as bad as Severus had previously thought.

“You must be Harry,” Severus says, his voice still firm but with an underlying hint of kindness that would surprise (and possibly terrify) most of Gryffindor house if they ever heard it.

Harry looks at the darkly clad stranger before him, and nods slowly. “Who are you?” he asks, cautiously.

“I’m Professor Severus Snape, Dumbledore sent me to look after you. You may call me Professor or Professor Snape, whichever you prefer.” Severus watches the surprise flicker across the boy, Harry’s, face when Severus mentions that he will be taking care of Harry. Odd, did the child expect to be left alone for the entire time his family is in France? Although, Severus still did not understand why they would leave Harry behind when they could have just as easily taken him with them. “If you gather your things, we can floo to my house in a moment. We will be staying there until your parents return. Does that sound amenable?”

“What does ah-men-a-bull mean?” Harry asks, still staring wide eyed at the man standing in his foyer.

“Amenable. It means are you okay with something,” Severus replies briskly but with some amusement. “Are you okay with coming to stay with me while your parents and brother are gone?”

Harry is still rather confused why there is a strange man in his house offering to look after him. If Harry didn’t know that Potter Manor was heavily warded against any intruders who meant harm, Harry would have been much more worried. In fact, he probably would have gone and hid as soon as he heard the spelled chime that indicated someone was using the floo. Yet the fact this man is there, standing in the foyer of Potter manor, proves that he does not mean any harm to Harry. So Harry nods at the man, this Professor Snape, before quickly running off to pack his meagre belongings into a bag he found in the attic and has been using to tote books between his room and the library.

Severus waits patiently for the boy to return, taking a seat on a nearby chair. Harry is not like anything Severus had expected when he arrived. For one, Harry is rather shy for someone who has been raised in the spotlight of the media. Although now that he bothers to ponder it, Severus doesn’t think he remembers seeing Harry in any of the gossip rags that always seem to cover  the rest of his family, media darlings that they are. Severus wonders at this, and at the fact that the rest of the Potters didn’t take Harry with them. The Lily he knew would have never–

Severus pauses a moment and takes a breath. He must not forget, she is no longer the Lily knew, the girl he cared for. This is just further proof of what he realised years ago.

Soon enough Harry pokes his head around the corner then begins to descend the stairs, toting a small, beat up looking bag that was packed to bursting.  Severus silently casts a _Reparo_ on the bag to ensure it won’t fall apart on the journey to Spinner’s End before beckoning Harry closer.  “You’ll have to come through with me the first time so that I may set the wards to recognise you, but afterwards you may choose to floo by yourself if you’d prefer. The address is Spinner’s End” Severus says, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder and ushering him towards the fire.

Harry nods slightly at this and moves as close to Severus as he dares, not wanting to be left behind or lost in the Floo Network. That had happened to Evan once, and although he made it sound like a right adventure afterwards, Harry had seen his face directly after the event. That is not something Harry wants to experience himself.

Severus grabs a handful of floo powder, looks down at Harry to make sure he is ready to depart, and sends them off in the floo with a shout of “Spinner’s End!”

* * *

 

Harry looks around in wonder at the new place he has been brought.  He can hardly believe that he was allowed to leave the house, let alone come to this wonderful place. The house is not as large as his home, but Harry thinks that’s nice. It feels warmer, cozier, more comforting. More like homes in the fiction novels Harry sometimes reads.

When James, Lily, and Evan left for France, Harry hadn’t expected much to change for him. Sure, he had hoped he would get to go too, but Harry had always known it was a long shot. His parents don’t think Harry was good enough for what Evan gets to do. A thought runs through Harry’s mind. Not a new thought, but one that he had been having with increasing frequency throughout his childhood; _Maybe I’m not good enough._ Harry always tries to push it out of his mind, thinking of all the things he’s learned, all the things he is able to do that even Evan can’t  yet, but every time his parents favour Evan over Harry, every time they ignore Harry’s accomplishments or make an offhand comment about how they are a waste of time, the voice grows. Harry may be a surprisingly strong and  independent child, but he is still a child. He still craves the attention, pride, and affection of his parents, no matter how many times they have scorned or ignored him. They are all he has.

Well, maybe not anymore.

It had been such a surprise when someone had come to get Harry. If his own parents can’t seem to remember that 5 year old children weren’t supposed to be left alone for long periods of time (at least according to all the story books Harry had found in the library), Harry didn’t expect anyone else to remember. In fact, Harry isn’t sure who not only knew he existed, but also would bother to remember that fact at all. Harry didn’t even recognise this man!

Yet someone had come for him. Professor, Professor Snape. Harry has barely met the man and doesn’t know what he is like yet, but for the first time in a long while Harry has hope. Hope that someone will care for him, can be _his._ If Harry can only have someone of his own who will love and care for him, Harry will be happy. Even if he can’t have his parents, Harry would have _someone_. Someone of his very own. And that is all Harry wants.

Harry shakes himself out of his thoughts and looks up at Professor Snape, wondering what he should do. Most of Harry’s time at home is spent in his room reading and, truthfully, hiding from the rest of his family. It hurts less that way.

Severus is moving a few books he realises are probably _not_ child friendly when he sees Harry looking up at him, making him pause for a moment. While used to the duties of the Head of House, including looking after the younger years and making sure they settle in properly, Severus has never actually taken care of a child, and he finds himself at a bit of a loss. What does one do with a child? He knows the basics, clothing, feeding, providing shelter. He even has some experience with comforting distressed first years (albeit only a little, Severus prefers to leave such tasks to his house prefects). But after all of the basic needs are met, what comes next?

Putting this dilemma aside temporarily, Severus gestures towards the nearby hallway. “If you would follow me, I’ll show you to the room you will be staying in until your parents return.”

Harry follows silently, still looking around in wonder at the home he gets to stay in.

Reaching the door, Severus gestures at Harry to go inside. “It’s not much, but it should have all of the accommodations you need. You can put your bag over there, and the bathroom is across the hall should you need it. You are free to go anywhere except for the room at the end of the hall. You must also avoid the room next to the kitchen unless you are with me. Is that clear?” At Harry’s nod, Severus continues. “That is my potions lab, and it is vital that I am allowed complete concentration. Many of the potions I am working on are experimental and temperamental, even a moment of distraction could cause an explosion.”

Harry’s face looks contemplative at this, and Severus can only hope that Harry will take his warning seriously. He does not wish to return the child damaged. “Breakfast will be at 7, lunch at noon, and dinner at 5 unless otherwise stated. Understood?”

Harry nods again, and cautiously opens his mouth to ask a question. “Can I read some of the books? It’s just, that's what I do most of the time at home and there wasn’t enough space to pack many so so I only brought a few and…” Harry’s voice gets quieter and he seems to shrink into himself the more he talks. However at the end of his request Harry looks up at Severus with wide eyes, full of hope.

Severus masks his surprise at the child’s request, he didn’t expect a five year old to be interested in spending much time reading. From what little he knows of them, small children are generally highly energetic and prefer to play or make mischief than read. Taking a moment to remember if he has anything appropriate for Harry, Severus replies “I have a few of my old school textbooks, but I’m afraid I don’t have much that you would be interested in. I’ll pull those out for you after I make lunch. Until then, you may take the time to settle in and explore your temporary residence.”

Harry smiles shyly up at Severus before hugging Severus’s legs and running quickly into his room.

Severus stands there in surprise for a moment, amazed by the child’s behavior, before heading towards the kitchen with a flourish of his robes.


End file.
